


I Want To See Everything

by draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole



Series: Gerame [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex, blowies, buttfucking and feels, warning: sex, warning: snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole/pseuds/draw_a_circle_thats_the_foxhole
Summary: Berlin, late 1920s. For this moment, the world is only stained with the blood of one world war. For this moment, the sky is blue. For this moment, Alfred and Ludwig are safe and happy and satisfied. For this moment, the roaring twenties contain only possibility. Fucking and feels per the usual. For the tumblr prompt "I want to see everything."One shot. Complete.
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Gerame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Want To See Everything

Alfred watched Ludwig read, his lips moving a little as he took in the foreign book and his eyes scanned the words. He has pretty lips, pink against his pale face. His brows are furrowed, and he keeps repeating a word. Alfred rolled onto his belly, the sleeves of his shirt whispering across the picnic blanket. He pops another one of the little sweet strawberries covered in chocolate into his mouth and sits up.

“What are you stuck on?”

“I’m not stuck,” Ludwig says, flushing. “I _can_ read,”

“My written German is garbage. You’re getting through that better than I got through Faust,”

Ludwig snorted. “Faust is dense even for the fatherland himself,” He brought the book closer to his chest as if to emphasise who he was, a bit of pride there.

Alfred laid back down with a few more pieces of fruit in his hand. “Suit yourself.” 

The sun is warm on the grass that tickles at the back of his neck where he’s found himself far too tall to rest on the blanket alone. The new leaves of the linden trees above flutter and the dappled light crossed Ludwig’s back, pulling the pebble path of his spine into view. They’ve both shucked half their clothes. Spring in Berlin is pleasant, the greenery that has none of the malarial mugginess and mosquitos of Dixie in spring and none of the piles of dirty snow and irritable city dwellers of the north. They have hidden off a packed-dirt path. As they had strolled down, arm in arm, picnic basket dangling from Ludwig’s hand, the way had forked. One part went right to the lake edge and the other lead here, to a copse of trees and sunlight where no one would ever see a thing, between their backs and the world, trees and lichen-covered boulders. Alfred sighed and stretched out, enjoying the breeze and considered nodding off for a nap when Ludwig shifted, tense.

His mouth was still making the same shapes, over and over. Lips went a little wider, his jaw set forward, then closed once more men a move of the tongue against teeth. Alfred moved his mouth to match, remembering words he’d read as a boy. The dense, complex writing of Englishmen using terms in Latin and Greek he’d never seen. Sympathetic, he repeated the movement until his lips found it familiar. Tremen----

Tremendous. Alfred sat up again, looped an arm through Ludwig’s to hug him from behind. He tucked his nose into the warm divot of the sternum and kissed him. “Tremendous,”

“How’d you know?”

Alfred shrugged. “You keep mouthing it,”

“What does it mean?”

“Hmm,” Alfred hummed, pondering this. “It means…” he ran through words in his mind, the millions of German souls in his cities and countryside and somewhere in Wisconsin someone gave him the right one. “Ungeheuer,”

“Ungeheuer,” Ludwig repeated, frowning. Alfred sat up taller, watched his brows knit together as he said the whole sentences aloud.

“Angry, and half in love with her, and tremendously sorry, I turned away.”

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Ludwig nodded. “Quite good practice,”

“But the writing too, right? Some of my best actually,”

Ludwig hummed his affirmative. His stony expressions were a little softer today, a little easier to read. The hair around his temples had only been slicked back in the barest sense of the word, and the fine hairs moved as Alfred breathed. They were, despite the opposite sides of the Atlantic, a new world. Younger, better than the world before. He squeezed Ludwig tighter, a jolt of affection in his throat and bit urgent little kisses all along where he could reach. He made his mouth mark the line of his clavicles, the column of his throat, the blade of his jaw. Ludwig sighed relaxed right into him.

“Do you want to?” Alfred asked.

“Always,” Ludwig twisted up a bit to look at him and repeated the word again, this time feverishly. “Always,”

“But in broad daylight?” Alfred asked. “Out in the open?”

“Why not?” Ludwig breathed out a hint of laughter onto Alfred’s chest. “Don’t you Yankee cowboys fuck right in the open? Under the stars?”

“Naw,” Alfred drawled. “That would startle the steaks right off the steers!”

“Good thing there aren’t any cattle to startle then,”

Ludwig said through a smile as he shut his eyes and tilted his head for more clavicle. Alfred indulged him, anchoring a kiss to his collarbones and decided to begin, abandon his hand’s place around his waist and slowly feeling his way down, fingertip by fingertip, down to the crux of Ludwig’s thighs. The other hand joined it, slowly, slowly.

“I wouldn’t mind if you startled the entire park,” Ludwig twisted fully, weight shifting from his ass to his arms, toppling Alfred over onto his back. Ludwig leaned over him, touched him, kissed him hard. He smelled like linden trees, sky and spring and his hands found Alfred’s lacing their fingers together as he kissed, kissed, kissed, kissed. He’s wanted before. Maria’s mouth, soft and sweet in an innocent kiss under Cyprus trees laden with Spanish moss had been first. There’d been others too, trade and military exchanges where he was as valuable as currency itself. Nation’s older than his concept of God had bartered with him and bedded him. Alfred can’t bear the limitations suddenly, his fingers on Ludwig’s cooler skin that need to be freed of his shirt. He moves without realising it. Ludwig’s on his back the next moment, eyes wide and surprised and Alfred is over him, pulling hands up and trousers down.

“This is all right?”

An emphatic nod. Alfred kissed his throat again, behind his ear, his stomach. Ludwig was pulling Alfred’s shirt up, looking for the buttons, the suspender clips. He found it and more. Alfred gasped, the blood rushing in his ears even as the rest fled south like the wealthy in winter.

“Not yet,” He breathed, imprisoning Ludwig’s hands in drawing one to his mouth. Ludwig has pale hands with blue veins and bluer eyes. He blinked, frowned and Alfred rested for a moment, pausing his crawl down. He didn’t want those eyes to mean more to him than they already did. “Let’s go slower,”

Ludwig made a wanton, frustrated noise and Alfred had to grin and hurry up just a little. He drew back and down. Ludwig raised his hips and trousers came off. Buttons of waistcoats came faster, and shirt cuffs came more quickly still.

“How do you want to--” Alfred asked. Still, Ludwig was already turning over again, arms out fumbling for the rucksack he’d packed lunch in to brace himself on like he did the giant square pillows that came on German beds.

“What if we tried something else?” Alfred asked, mind buzzing. A long time ago, he had lost his virginity to Maria, who had made good use of him before he knew what to do. She’d straddled him as he’d sat on a fallen log. She had swept her skirts aside and guiding his hands to the crux of her thighs as her own had found his cock. She’d told him what to do. Taught him just where to curve his hand and where to swirl the pads of his fingers. He’d learned how to put his mouth on her breast and make her shudder apart right there. Under the watchful eye of the trees, he’d learned Maria’s body, places men weren’t supposed to know until vows were made. He’d learned more since. Men, steelier, sharper creatures he had learned over time. Usually under the guise of trade, he’d been goaded into staying still, tied up and made to love his own bodies reactions as he’d lain there, helpless. Ludwig’s face looks thus now, his eyes blown with lust, his body trembling with the effort of not being touched as Alfred was only holding him by the shoulders. He wanted to watch Ludwig’s face, the way he had watched his first time, being guided, being enjoyed.

“Why?” Ludwig asked, frowning.

“We should shower before we do that!” Alfred can’t remember his morning routine. The order of shower or breakfast and for some reason, there’s always extra thoughts of cleanliness when he speaks German. Probably pavlov’d from being scolded about the bathing facilities at Valley Forge by Gilbert.

“Hands?” Ludwig suggested, and Alfred didn’t know why he felt so shy all of a sudden. He wanted to see his actions on Ludwig’s face, he wanted his own face to be seen, but he was flushed. Doing it under the bare sky felt forward, sinful in a way ruffling his hair vainly and showing off his collar bones or his ass didn’t. He didn’t want to roll over and do it like animals on the park lawn. It was a garden, but less Eden than it was a monument to something peaceful. Dappled light fell over Ludwig’s skin, and Alfred felt like melting. He kissed him again, hard, his hands pushing down and to Ludwig’s ass again.

“Hands,” Alfred returned, breaking his kiss and bringing his mouth close to Ludwig’s jaw. “Do you remember, the exhibition the plans for those zeppelins? They let you see _everything_ , on the horizon?”

“Yes,” Ludwig breathed, the pads of his fingers run down Alfred’s arm, his thumb pushes across Alfred’s knuckle and then further down his thigh. “I recall,”

“A birds---” Alfred let his hand loose and had to break the word as he sucked in air at the sensation lighting up his nerves. “A birds-eye view,”

“Are you nervous?” Ludwig breathed.

“No,”

“But you babble when you’re nervous,” Ludwig countered. Alfred flushed and almost pulled away. But Ludwig’s hand was reaching down, and Alfred was waiting for him to push off his suspenders and unbutton his waistcoat, then his trousers.

“A little,” He admitted.

“Me too,” Ludwig said, ducking his head to use Alfred’s sternum as a confessional.

“Don’t ---” Alfred said and spared his hand from Ludwig’s lower back to tap his chin. “I want to see,”

“Do you want to see _everything_?” Ludwig said, and Alfred nodded. They kissed and danced in the dimly lit jazz clubs, almost disappearing into the crowds of writhing bodies that thrashed to the big bands. Sex? They typically did it in the dark, in the lavish hotel rooms Alfred threw money at because he had it in spades and piles, only looking at each other when the sun rose and breakfast came knocking. Here, with only the trees to shield them from the light? A shiver of fear, of excitement and want rolled down Alfred’s spine. He kisses Ludwig again, a happy, eager kiss and Ludwig makes a sound of joy Alfred so rarely heard from him it sends a bolt of want flooding through his body all over again. The world spins, and he’s on his back, a bubble of laughter spilling from him.

“See!” He grinned, reaching up to hold Ludwig’s jaw. “Still have some moxie!”

Ludwig says simply Alfred push himself up on his elbows, preparing to follow him, to touch him. But Ludwig shoved him down. Alfred was the one who could throw a tank across no man’s land but boneless with surprise, he half propped himself on the bag they’d packed their lunch in. Body tense in shock, he watched as Ludwig wore a smile like a walked himself backwards on his hands and knees until he could lay across Alfred’s legs. Pale hands tugged his trousers down until he lifted his ass a bit and Ludwig exposed his cock to sunlight. Alfred had vague thoughts of _sin,_ his mouth opens to say something, but Ludwig is looking at him, cuts him off with the blunt of his forefinger down the length of him.

“You wanted to watch,” Ludwig clasped his hand around the base of his cock. “So watch,”

Anxiety knit itself into his guts, but the very next second, it was forgotten. Ludwig! Ludwig and his bluntness, his want, the sharp jaw of his once square face made slender with war lowered and Alfred could think of nothing else as his mouth, pink and eager, opened and kissed the tip. The swipe of tongue over the tip of him was almost shy, only a flicker of sensation. Still, Alfred curled sharply onto his side, his hips lifting, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment before he could force them open against the urge to writhe. There was an almost equal jolt of joy when Ludwig’s mouth curled up at the side, obviously pleased with the reaction.

He tongued the head again, running his tongue along the ridges and Alfred’s hands fisted into his shirttails. The pale cornflower of Ludwig’s eyes were nearly gone, his eyes blown with lust. He pulled his mouth back, just a touch and Alfred almost rolled him off his legs with the force of his thrust in return before Ludwig’s hands were on either hip, and he was firmly on the ground.

“Bleib!” He said, giving them a push down before his hands were in his hair, fussing and pushing the mussed strands back neatly.

“Did you just tell me to stay? With a _dog_ command?” Alfred shot back in English.

“Ja,” Ludwig said. And indignation or no, Alfred couldn’t take it, the ache was too much. He made a sound he’d never admit too, a wanton groan of _please touch me,_ and Ludwig lowered himself on his legs again. There was the rasp of his shirt against Alfred’s bare thighs. He had to take a breath as Ludwig’s head angled down and took him in his mouth. His tongue swirled around, one hand lifted and touched what his lips did not, the other pushing further down, touching and lighting up all the sensitive places exposed to the warm light of day. He shuddered and had to grab onto Ludwig’s shoulders, sitting bolt upright to curl around him, his back arching.

Ludwig flexed a finger, folded forward a little more and took more of him in. He wanted to thrust, to fuck. But he relaxed, settled back. Eyes dark, he watched Ludwig, electrified with a building ache. The hallow lightning of stimulation shot through him as Ludwig’s jaw worked. The pale marble column of his throat shuddered---- and suddenly his nose was buried at the crux of Alfred’s legs, and Alfred was on fire, tip to base alight with pleasure. Nerves from his head to his heels with the eye of the storm at the base of his belly as Ludwig stilled. Alfred whimpered. So close. To close. Ludwig pulled back, breathed air from his nose onto the damp length of Alfred’s cock as he took a moment, making him pause. Lingering torturously. Alfred grabbed onto his shoulders again, lifting his hips.

“Ludwig!” He gasped out, taking up handfuls of his hair, his shirt his suspenders, trying to hang on before he fell apart with want, with the need to release. Index fingers swirling around the base, Ludwig’s mouth worked his tongue drawing whorls. He’d wanted to see everything. And he did as Ludwig’s face softened and his muscle twitched, there was a new sensation under his cock. Every part of him between the back of his neck and his boots clenched. His toes curled. There was a tug, the pop like the champagne corks of victory as Ludwig removed his mouth. Alfred came and went, white behind his eyes, right apart from the seams, violence trembling its release through him.

He collapsed back, half sprawled on the blanket, shivering as the heat of his skin met cool grassy earth. He was always warm, but now he felt like an engine block, putting off so much heat it was amazing he didn’t steam to the touch. Ludwig cleaned himself up as Alfred saw God, white and electric, fade from his body. He felt formless and whole at once, exhausted and complete as Ludwig joined him, pulling his trousers up, so Alfred’s ass wasn’t bare to the earth and pulling them both onto the blanket. He was boneless, useless, satisfied. 

He lifted his head, and before he could stop himself, went searching for Ludwig’s body. He longed for, needed the warmth of arms, of Ludwig’s arms, to hold him as his senses fled. He felt as suddenly fearless with trust as he was useless with exhaustion as Ludwig returned the embrace, thumbing a hair from his face.

“Happy?” Ludwig asked like there could possibly be any doubt. Alfred nodded enthusiastically, for once at a loss for words, his blabbermouth firmly shut with satisfaction.

“Good,” He hummed. “I enjoyed that,”

Alfred made a noise, mouth against the crook of his neck.

“I know! Excellent. And I didn’t even come myself. We’ll finish that up later. Watching was...”

He pushed his head into Ludwig’s collar bone, embarrassed and Ludwig chuckled, stroking his hair. “You did want to see everything,”

Flushed, embarrassed and happy as a lark at dawn Alfred looked up, past the trees to what even in Germany he thought of his own vast blue yonder and wondered if this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr here:
> 
> https://draw-a-circle-thats-the-foxhole.tumblr.com/
> 
> I post history and Hetalia and aesthetics.
> 
> Kudos, comments and critiques are life. Thank you for reading!


End file.
